bilateralrelationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iceland–Mexico relations
Icelandic-Mexican relations refer to international relations between the Republic of Iceland and the United Mexican States. Iceland and Mexico established diplomatic relations on March 24, 1964. Iceland has a non resident ambassador in Washington D.C., Mexico has a non resident ambassador in Copenhagen, Denmark. In 2008 Felipe Calderón said: "Our two countries joined forces under the United Nations to codify the new Law of the Sea and, in particular, work closely to achieve the exclusive economic zone." History greeting President of Iceland Ólafur Ragnar Grímsson]] Iceland and Mexico established diplomatic relations on March 24, 1964. Iceland and Mexico collaborate over a number of shared interests, in 2001 they reached an agreement on agriculture. In 2005 they signed an agreement for the promotion and mutual protection of investments. Ólafur Ragnar Grímsson, the President of Iceland and Felipe Calderón, the President of Mexico met in March of 2008. This was the first time a President of Iceland had made a state visit to Mexico. Iceland’s Minister of Education Thorgerdur Katrín Gunnarsdóttir accompanied the president and Iceland's first lady on trip. Also attending were members of of the Icelandic Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Ministry of Education and the Presidential Office, as well as a trade delegation. Ólafur Ragnar Grímsson addressed the people of Mexico on March 11, 2008 saying: In this new century, mankind eagerly seeks and requires leadership born of the same qualities, searching for solutions to the most fundamental challenge of our times, the threat of climate change, which is so evident in the melting of the ice sheets and the glaciers and the rising sea levels all over the world. Due to the Gulf Stream, Mexico and Iceland are closely linked in this endeavour. Flowing from Mexico into the North–Atlantic, the Gulf Stream encircles my country and constitutes the core of the conveyor belt of ocean currents which in every continent regulates the climate. Cooperation between our countries is therefore both urgent and is endowed with symbolic value, reminding us how all nations now share a common fate, but also demonstrating to others new ways towards solutions. ... The two leaders discussed common ground including concerns over climate change. Both nations are directly affected by the Gulf Stream. Also in 2008 the two nations signed a treaty on double taxation, one on geothermal energy, and one abolishing visas for diplomats. During the meeting Mexico agreed to support the nomination of Iceland as a nonpermanent member of the United Nations Security Council for the 2009-2010 assembly. The Icelandic Government agreed to nominate Mexico for a position on the council. They also agreed to begin negotiations on an agreement for air transportation between the two countries. On the trip Olafur Ragnar Grimsson gave an interview to Organización Editorial Mexicana and said that "geothermal energy has a future in Mexico." As of April 2009, Iceland is one of only 37 countries with which Mexico has a tax treaty and one of only 22 where an agreement for a broad exchange of information has been signed. Trade In 2008, Iceland was ranked 118 in total trade of Mexico and was fourth among the countries of European Free Trade Association. 2008 bilateral trade 9.2 million dollars for Mexico. Mexicos exports to Iceland were: metal tubes with threaded ends (46.0%), motor vehicles (18.7%), Lactic acid (2.0%). The major imports from Iceland to Mexico were: cod liver oil (4.6%), gutted fish (3.1%) and roe (2.8%). See also * Foreign relations of Iceland * Foreign relations of Mexico References External links * Iceland embassy info of relations with Mexico * Iceland-Mexico relations * Images from the 2008 meetings Mexico Category:Bilateral relations of Mexico